


Somebody To Die For

by xxSnowyDaysxx



Series: Ipod Shuffle Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lung Transplantation, M/M, Surgical Complication, The high school still isn't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSnowyDaysxx/pseuds/xxSnowyDaysxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where’s Samandriel?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody To Die For

_“Where’s Samandriel?”_

He asks roughly, only moments after his eyes open. He forces the question out, but his throat feels like sand paper, so it comes out as nothing more than a croak. They still understand. 

Sam shifts awkwardly, and passively hands him water in a small flowery cup. His eyes are wide, and his stance is defensive, and there’s a bruise on his jaw that suggests that last time he had a conversation, he had said the wrong thing. “Uh, he’s not here.”

Adam narrows his eyes. “Yes, I can see that. Where is he?”

Sam blinks. And for a split second it looks like he is blinking away tears. “Listen…” he trails off, and from the corner of his eye he glances at Dean.

Dean shrugs, but takes a step forward, anyways, causing an unhealthy flinch from Sam. Raising a hand, he sets it on Adam’s shoulder. His eyes lower, and he sees a million emotions fly through his eyes. Sadness. Loss. Anger. Rejection. Hurt. Fear.

And when Castiel enters the room, they flash with a clear hope.

Castiel pays him no mind, turning to Adam with an emotionless stare. The look unsettles him. He’d always been guarded but a two year relationship with Dean had demolished all of the walls. And yet, they now stood tall and new and polished and shiny.

“Samandriel’s dead, Adam. When he heard your diagnosis, and was discovered to be a match, he gave you his lung. There was a complication, and he died on the table.”

_“Before, I didn’t have a reason. For living, for breathing. And now I do… you. You’re my reason, and one day, I hope I can be yours.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Somebody To Die For by Hurts
> 
> Ta da! Now all that remains is three drabbles. :') There might be more if I ever attempt this challenge again, but for now, eleven is the number. I hope that people have at least slightly enjoyed at least one of these stories, and if you have, a kudos is always a lovely thing to see lighting up my inbox. Or a comment... ;D But who am I kidding? I'm happy with a view. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! And to reward you, I will give you a terrible pun: Adamandriel are very SADam, aren't they?


End file.
